SSMB TWO: The Quest for the Stolen Virginity
by Debug Ring
Summary: When we get back to our loved up land of SSMB, has anything changed? What is Iwata up to?


SSMB TWO!

The Quest for the Stolen Virginities

1

The Same Old New Beginnings

Our tale continues in the warm living room of Speederino, who got his desire, and all was going smoothly. It was then he noticed Debug Ring was asleep, deep in it, too. He thought "If I kill him, I can stuff his penis and use him as a sex doll, one that I don't have to inflate!" He went through with the plan. He went to the kitchen, got his butcher's knife, knelt over Debug and raised the knife. He struck down, into Debug's stomach... He woke up, in terrible pain, pushed Speederino away, and stood up...

"You've done it now, you little prick." He shouted, fearfully.

"Debug! What are you-"

"It's started!" Debug Ring swung his head back, his arms went out a little, and yellow light zapped from all limbs and from his face. "Raauuggghhh!" Debug dropped to the floor. Speederino flipped him face up, and looked at him. It was a new face, he was... The Eleventh Doctor once again...

2

An Unexpected Journey

SheWhoRantsTooMuch had come across Haden, who was asleep and holding a scroll case, containing a map to the forbidden lands... The Moderator's Zone. There was another scroll, it was titled "Go find some virginity here, dudes!". Rant Lady knew Rosalina was in need of her virginity, which had been stolen by the great and powerful wizard Iwata, the sexual demon who was now going to be a father. She thought this ought to be a good place to look. She began to walk off, and Haden woke up.

"Hey, you want to have se-"

"NO! I've got to save Rosalina's Virginity!"

"But everyone else is doing it... Oh never fucking mind... I want to help you!"

3

Self Falatio

The fresh faced Eleventh Doctor strolled back to his profile, where he saw an older version of his profile, parked in the middle. "Now what the hell is that about?" He asked himself as he walked over. The doors opened and the Third Doctor popped out. They looked into each others eyes and knew that it was forbidden, but also knew there was nobody else better for them. The walked up to each other, and slowly moved in to kiss. It was long, it was sexy, it was the sauciest thing ever. The kiss wasn't the only long thing in the room, either. The two Doctors grew sexually aware of each other, and knew of it.

The Doctors were almost naked. The Eleventh in only a bow tie and the Third in only a carvatt. They lay down beside each other, kissed once more and the Eleventh flipped the Third face down and did the sexual act they'd both been waiting for. Eleven had his penis deep inside Three's anus, they both let out romantic groans of love for each other as the act progressed. After an hour or so, the two Doctors swapped roles.

"Yeah, now it's your turn, Eleven!" The Third Doctor said, with a sexy tone.

"Thank lord..." Panted the Eleventh Doctor, who now had his past self's large cock in his poop-chute.

4

Homem & Co. Join the quest

Sun rise at the beach. Homem, Global, Sloth, Spin, Joker, Doom, Soma, Felix and Spudhead were all very tired from fucking each other all night long, and most of the morning. Not one of them had an item of clothing on, bar Homem with his socks. It was perfect. But not for long as Rant Lady and Haden showed up to recruit them for the quest.

When the gang heard about why the quest was happening, it was an immediate yes from all, as long as they could have sexual breaks. It was going to be like Brokeback Mountain, only more badass and with a dragon. But we'll get back to that later.

The Group hiked toward the forbidden land, where they pass the profile of the dear Chaos Warp. Though he was not alone. His cock was deep inside Scootaloo. They looked to be enjoying the sexual thrill.

"Do you guys want to join our quest to get back Rosalina's virginity? It was secretly stolen by Iwata, who is hiding in the forbidden land!" Haden explained.

"Hmm... Can we have Sexual Breaks?" Asked Scootaloo

"I'll come if we can..." Chaos Warp said.

"Yeah, we already asked!" Joker smiled, and offered Chaos Warp and Scootaloo a hand up.

5

Shit's Gettin' Real, Bitch

DocAzure, pleased with his sexual misdeeds, headed over to his friends house. He rang the doorbell.

"It's done, Mr. Iwata..."

"Excellent... Soon we will have all of SSMB's Virginity! Then we will be the only people in existence!" Iwata carried Debug Ring's virginity to the holding cell, where it was contained.

"With those peasants gone, it will be the perfect living place for young Miyamowata." Miyamoto added.

"There's not many members left..." Azure informed.

"We'll take them down together!" Iwata said, getting his coat.

6

Movies, Anime Girls and Booty

"And then, there was anime booty everywhere! It's seriously one of the best films of our time. I advise you watch it." Felix was telling the gang of a movie he had just watched, called 'The Sonic The Hedgehog OVA'.

"Do you have it with you?" Spudhead asked.

"Of course!" Felix replied.

"Good, anyone got a portable DVD player?"

"I do!" Chaos Warp pulled out a 50 inch portable DVD player.

"Where were you keeping that?" Homem pondered.

"You really don't want to know..." Said Scootaloo.

The film was booty-ed, and they began watching. The title screen said 'Hot Foreign Pussy Gets Boned", but the viewers ignored this and clicked play. The movie made them very aroused, especially Doom and Haden, who began to give each other hand jobs. Homem, Scootaloo and Joker began to penetrate one another, and the rest piled on top of each other and had an orgy. This carried on for many hours, Rant Lady just watched, but the rest were well and truly having a lot of fun. Cum flew everywhere. In fact, the orgy cum made a big enough impact to throw some people through the air! Everyone kissed one another good night and a lot of people spooned all night long.

7

Getting to Bone You

The Doctors lay by each other, passionately kissing and third Doctor pulled a scroll case from his butt and opened it.

"Will you go on a quest with me?" The Third Doctor asked.

"Of course, babe. Whatever for you!" Eleven responded.

"We're going to the forbidden land, to take down an evil wizard."

"Neat."

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

The pair set off, and soon ran into a pack of wild bull. The two drew their flaming dildos and attacked. The bull were slice in twain with one hit. Eleven shoved his weapon betwixt one bull's legs, much to the bull's disapproval. Eleven was charged at, sending him running in the other direction. His leg was broken, his weapon lost. Eleven was almost defeated when his brave lover was at the rescue and sliced the bull's testicles off, and shoved them down his throat, making him perform oral sex on himself. The two Doctors are not shy to say this gave them a semi-boner.

The Eleventh Doctor was sat upon the Third Doctor's shoulders. He would need a couple hours to rest, but he felt he could do it in one.

8

Hello

The two quest teams were almost at their destination. They both stepped out of the bushes and met.

"Oh hello..." Rant Lady said.

"Hello!" The two Doctors said in perfect synchronisation.

"What're you doing here?" Joker asked.

"To get Rosalina's virginity back!"

"Good. We are too and need your help. She's dying and we need to save her!" Homem exclaimed. The two groups were now one, and strolled casually toward the evil castle of Lord Iwata.

They gang knocked on the door. "He mustn't be home..." The Third Doctor said.

"Maybe he's using a vacuum cleaner and can't hear us... He may be cleaning his carpet?" Sloth added.

"But Iwata is allergic to carpet..." Joker claimed

"But his wife doesn't shave her pubes!" The Eleventh Doctor said.

"True... His wife is weird looking too..." Rant Lady topped off with.

"Nice booty tough..." Stated Felix

"Why don't we climb in that window?" Homem asked.

"Good idea!" Doom said, as he climbed up to the window.

They were all in now, and the Eleventh Doctor could walk once more. They walked through the creepy place, until they found a tour guide, who they stripped down and made love to, to get the information they were after. It was hot. Her tour guide clothes were sweaty. Spin Attaxx and Chaos Warp tag-teamed her, and made her a slave of sex. The Eleventh Doctor and Third soon did the same, making her vagina squirt juice all over the room, and almost everyone there. Everyone who wanted to demolished this tour guide. She was worn out.

"Mister Iwata's office is just up ahead!"

"Thanks, lady!"

"IIIIIWAAAATTTTTAAAAAA!"

This was the screams of Miyamoto, Iwata's seductive wife, yelling at climax when Iwata came inside her once again.

"Iwata!" The heroes walked in, pretty awkward, but still, they jumped at him with their weapons, while he pulled out of his wife, he pulled his shirt off and readied his penis for battle. Yes, his penis is his sword.

The battle was going on for many hours, some were lost, but in the end, Joker had Iwata pinned on the ground. If he killed him, the virginities would be free. If not, the monster carries on life.

"Hey, losers." The battle paused. The Eleventh Doctor looked, it was.

"Remember me, Doctor?"

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"The man you LEFT?"

"You tried to kill me?"

"No. I tried to stop your heartbeat."

"Listen, Speederino, I don't have time..."

"Nobody calls me that anymore! For I am...

SPEEDEREVIL!"

"Speederevil?"

"Yeah, chose it myself."

"Why?"

"Because I'm EVIL"

"Are you? Neat... What do you want?"

"TO KILL YOU" Speederevil morphed into a giant dragon. See? Remember that dragon I mentioned earlier? Yup.

"Now die all of you!" Speederevil blew fire at everyone, making them upset, so they fought back. "Why aren't you dying, anyway because of your virginity being stolen, Doctor?" Speederevil asked.

"Remember when you tried to fucking kill me? Yeah... New body, new virginity. That's how it works."

The Doctor ran up Speederevil's tail and jabbed him in the eye with his flaming Dildo Sword.

"Nooo. My one weakness."

Speederevil was dead.

The gang had a big orgy, with cum everywhere. The sexual tension was overwhelming for some, and they climaxed too hard and their genitals broke. At least some happy couples were made though, right?

And Rosalina and Rant Lady watched the orgy, and it was pretty damn hot.

IS THIS THE LAST WE SEE OF OUR HEROES? NO.


End file.
